The Truth behind the Paperdoll
by jocelynrose
Summary: This is the story is Lydia, the blonde who catches Nick’s heart with a little help from Norah. Sibling story to STORY OF AN ENIGMA. Chapters 15 uploaded.
1. A History Lesson

TITLE: The Truth behind the Paper Doll  
  
AUTHOR: Kayla (Penname: jocelynrose)  
  
SUMMARY: This is the story is Lydia, the blonde who catches Nick's heart with a little help from Norah. Sibling story to STORY OF AN ENIGMA. (STORY ID: 1184192)  
  
Chapter One: A History Lesson  
  
She was a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty who came to Vegas to escape the shadow life of her beautiful, perfect older sister, Mia. Lydia fled the high school graduation ceremony before she even made an appearance at her family's party. She drove as far as her old, piece-of-crap Horizon would take her. Remarkably, though, she made it to Las Vegas. Nevada was her home state, but she wanted a change of scenery.  
  
Unlike Mia, her parent's pride and joy, Lydia wanted a break from her education. Her parents weren't very supportive Lydia's senior year when she announced she wanted to be a writer. Lydia couldn't help it, she wasn't attempting to go into a field or college like that of her sister Mia, who double-majored in medical engineering and doctoring, while also double- minoring in dance and vocal and instrumental music. Lydia constantly had to live up to her sister's progress in academics and extracurricular activities.  
  
It wasn't that Lydia was shy, actually she was quite outgoing and popular. Lydia didn't enjoy dance lessons or music; she enjoyed being at the library and earning her Gold and Silver Awards in Girl Scouts - something Mia couldn't manage to accomplish, but Lydia's mom and dad didn't seem to notice.  
  
Lydia's love life was a totally different story. Mia had been engaged six times, while Lydia suffered a love life as a solo. Lydia knew her Mr. Right was out there. She guessed you had to be patient and wait. Lydia must have turned guys off with her ability to be herself. Lydia did fall in love once - she wrote him a poem, a short story, and a bunch of other literary masterpieces. This guy - turned out to be her English teacher.  
  
Mia went to her senior ball, Lydia her junior prom. Mia ended up getting drunk and pregnant. Lydia ended up driving her home after se discovered Jimmy Meyers and Mia totally living it up. Lydia didn't say a work to her parents until her parents discovered the positive pregnancy test.  
  
Lydia was confronted. "Lydia, can you explain this?" Her father asked angrily.  
  
"What makes you think it is mine?"  
  
"You're the only daughter stupid enough to ruin our reputation in this way."  
  
Tears streamed down Lydia's face as she responded. "Well, it's not mine - it's Mia's. She has also gotten drunk, and she smokes pot on a regular basis. And that makes ME stupid?"  
  
Lydia had had it. That was the last straw. Mia had an abortion and it was back to normal: Mia perfect and beautiful as Lydia stood in the shadows. 


	2. A City That Never Sleeps

Chapter Two: A City That Never Sleeps  
  
Lydia awoke at 7:30 AM and rolled out of bed. She put on her sweats, whipped her hair up and ran out the door, she went for her usual morning jog and landed back at her house. She showered, ate breakfast, and lay on her bed evaluating her life.  
  
Her phone rang. She lazily rolled over assuming it was her mother on the other end, still complaining that Lydia had gotten her belly button pierced.  
  
She answered. "Hello . . . Okay. That's fine, I'll be right in." She jumped up and put on her cocktail waitress uniform as she thought, "well, it pays the rent and puts food on the table."  
  
She arrived at work to learn they had hired a new waitress. As Lydia walked through the spinning door and over to the manager, she was surprised to meet a bright green-eyed, black-haired beauty named Norah. Lydia learned that she was going to be responsible for training Norah. Lydia wasn't too thrilled with this idea, but she just smiled and acted happy.  
  
Norah was quite the chatterbox. She talked about everything from life as a "movie star" to her favorite Uncle Nick, whom she was staying with.  
  
Lydia and Norah had been working and on the third day Norah approached Lydia. She seemed upset and uneasy. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, Norah. Something wrong?"  
  
"Umm.no. I was just wondering if I could take the night off."  
  
"Sure," Lydia smiled. "I am almost done with my shift, do you want to go get a bite to eat?"  
  
"No, I am so sorry. I need some alone time right now. Sorry." She half- grinned and left. 


	3. Hello Again

Chapter Three: Hello . . .Again  
  
Lydia went home and changed into jeans, a fuchsia halter, and flip-flops. Lydia decided she wanted to go out for dinner at the cozy diner around the corner - they had the best chicken salad. She grabbed her blank notebook, a pen, and her purse. She was just outside her door and her phone rang. She impatiently ran in and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lydia. It's me. Mia."  
  
Lydia sank down in her chair. "What's going on? Are you in trouble?"  
  
"Lydia, no. Calm down. You always assume the worst with me."  
  
"Well, you have a history," she snapped.  
  
They talked for a few minutes then silence.  
  
Mia broke the ice. "Lydia, I have some news. You'll never guess who I ran into."  
  
Silence. It was obvious Lydia didn't care.  
  
"Well. Umm . . . you remember Jimmy?"  
  
"How could I forget? He was such a pr --"  
  
Mia cut her off. "We're engaged. Six months until the big day. I was hoping you'd come home and be in the ceremony."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lydia, I was hoping, maybe, possibly, you could bring a guy with you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lydia, what the hell is your problem?"  
  
Tears streamed down her face. "My problem is you. Okay, you've been engaged now seven times. Me? Zero. I'll be at your wedding with a guy. Congratulations, Mia."  
  
Click. 


	4. Pigging Out

Chapter Four: Pigging Out  
  
Lydia furiously ran out the door. She stormed into the diner. She ordered a Diet Coke and her chicken salad alone with two slices of pie and a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Lydia couldn't believe the looks she got, but she couldn't help that her life sucked.  
  
She strolled out of the diner and walked down the street. She got thirsty and bought another Diet Coke. She headed down the street passing shops until she came to the local Starbucks. She decided she'd head in to find a table in the back where she could throw herself a pity party. She would think about her Mr. Right. She headed to the back of the café. She saw a friendly face - Norah. She didn't look like she was having a good time.  
  
"Hi, Norah," Lydia said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi," Norah mumbled.  
  
The mystery guy cleared her throat while Lydia stood on looking.  
  
Norah introduced Greg and explained to him how they worked together. Norah looked uneasy.  
  
"Do you want a coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Umm . . .No, I hate coffee. It is so gross." She rambled about her 135 reasons as she stood there. "Crap," she thought. "I always ramble."  
  
"Well, I better go. Norah are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine - we saw a chick flick," Greg said.  
  
Lydia flashed a smile and headed home. 


	5. Mr Right in Lavender

Chapter Five: Mr. Right in Lavender  
  
A couple days later, Norah asked Lydia id she would be willing to help paint her apartment.  
  
"Sure," Lydia said with a smile.  
  
Saturday rolled around and Lydia work up and did her daily routine. She put on a white tank-top with her overalls.  
  
She was almost out the door when her phone rang.  
  
"Damn," she said under her breath. She answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Lydia. Hi, it's Mother. How are you, dear?"  
  
"Fine. I'm kind of on my way out the door --"  
  
"Oh, I'll talk to you later. It was about Mia's wedding."  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "Okay, talk to you then." She hung up and was out the door. She arrived at Norah's apartment to find the door open. She walked to the bedroom to find three guys covered in lavender paint and a Norah who wasn't too thrilled. She leaned on the doorframe and tried not to crack up.  
  
"Hey, Norah. Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Lydia, hi." She looked at the guys and then at Lydia.  
  
"Hi, Greg," Lydia said.  
  
"Hey," he replied as he threw more paint at a tall guy with purple paint in his hair already.  
  
"This is Warrick." Norah said.  
  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"And this is my Uncle Nick," Norah said proudly.  
  
Nick turned around and Lydia practically died. He was a cutie pie - not what she expected.  
  
"Hi, Lydia. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Hi." She smiled. Grabbing a roller, she began to paint. She talked to Nick and found out about his job as a forensic. It was really interesting.  
  
Finally, the room was completely lavender. Two days later Lydia got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lydia. It's me, Nick. How are you?"  
  
Lydia practically choked on her gum. "I am okay, something wrong?"  
  
"No. Umm . . . I was wondering if, maybe, if you wanted to go for dinner tonight."  
  
Lydia melted. "Sure."  
  
"Um . . .can you meet me at Norah's around 7:00?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. See you then."  
  
Lydia got ready and put on her favorite skirt and halter. She looked hot. She got into her Saturn and headed over to Norah's. She was surprised when she got there to not find Nick. She knocked on Norah's door.  
  
Greg answered.  
  
"Hi, Greg. Is Nick in here?"  
  
"No, he left."  
  
Great. A joke is just what she needed.  
  
"Okay, I'm really sorry," she said. She looked down to see Greg in his boxers. "Jeez, I am so sorry." Lydia's faced turned three shades of red.  
  
Nick appeared and explained that he had forgot. They stood and talked for a second.  
  
"Hey, Greg. Do you want to come along?"  
  
"Umm . . . let me ask." He ran in and disappeared.  
  
"You look really pretty," Nick said.  
  
"Thanks," Lydia responded.  
  
Greg was back, fully dressed with Norah at his side. Dinner was okay - if that's what you'd call it.  
  
They sat in the waiting area for two hours. Nick got paged and left. Lydia was crushed. She went home, got out her notebook and began writing. 


	6. Innocent

Chapter Six: Innocent  
  
Nick called Lydia and asked her on a date.  
  
"Dinner was wonderful," Lydia remarked as they walked out of the restaurant Lydia remarked. They talked the whole time. Nick reached and grabbed Lydia's hand.  
  
"Want to come over for a drink?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Normally, Lydia would say 'no,' but Nick was so adorable and sweet. How could she resist?  
  
At Nick's house, they sat on the couch and talked about Norah and each other. Nick moved in and they kissed. Lydia thought he might be drunk, but she told herself to stop thinking and just act.  
  
Nick and Lydia lay there kissing. Nick's hand traveled down to Lydia's waist. She was in heaven.  
  
Nick began to unbutton her skirt. Lydia didn't know what to do. Nick was so gentle and sweet. She spoke up. "Nick, please stop."  
  
He sat up and looked lost. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that I'm a virgin."  
  
Nick looked totally surprised.  
  
"Kind of dorky, I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're so gorgeous I just wouldn't have ever guessed."  
  
"Well, I better be going."  
  
She got up and put her shoes on, looked as Nick, opened the door and left. 


	7. Acceptance or Love

Chapter Seven: Acceptance or Love  
  
The last three weeks of Lydia's life had been awful. She hadn't seen Nick and work sucked. The only thing that didn't stink was her writing. Lydia decided she was going to college. She didn't have any money, but she applied for a scholarship and beat out nine other seventeen- and eighteen- year-olds. Lydia decided that she was going to college in Washington State.  
  
She was excited. It was like a new chapter in her life opened up. Her family was proud of her.  
  
Mia's wedding was in three months. Lydia was excited but regretted that she didn't have a date.  
  
Two days before her move, she got up the courage to call Nick. He wasn't home, she left a message: "Hi, Nick. It's Lydia. I want to see you because - I miss you. Talk to you later."  
  
Lydia had quit the casino and sat at home scribbling away in her notebook.  
  
Nick called back the next day. He was so happy to talk to her. His last three weeks sucked too.  
  
She asked him if she could see him. He agreed. She said at his house.  
  
"Okay, I can't wait. See you later," was his response.  
  
Lydia drove over to Nick's house. He answered the door before she could even knock.  
  
They stood there looking at each other.  
  
"Lydia, I missed you so much."  
  
"Me, too." Her eyes were watering. Nick took her hand and they walked to his couch. He walked about work when Lydia suddenly spoke. "Nick, I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What? No.":  
  
"Yes. I'm going to Washington to go to college. I leave tomorrow."  
  
He looked so sad, it broke her heart.  
  
"I came over to say goodbye and that I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too. Don't go."  
  
"Nick, there's something else."  
  
He looked up and saw her smile.  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"Lydia, no. Come on."  
  
"You can't go to college a virgin, you know that."  
  
He smiled and they kissed. She dragged him into his bedroom. It was so perfect. Lydia lay awake next to Nick. She was sad remembering she has to leave in the morning. She kissed him and started to cry. Nick cuddled with her and they talked all night.  
  
The next morning, Nick took Lydia to the airport. They kissed, she cried. She boarded the plane and could only think of Nick. She took out her notebook and write some more. 


	8. The Announcement

Chapter Eight: The Announcement  
  
Two weeks has passed. Lydia didn't feel like herself. Washington was depressing - always raining.  
  
Lydia threw up. She couldn't figure it out. She was sick and miserable. She missed Nick. She went to the drugstore. She looked down the aisles. She stopped at her destination. She picked up an E.P.T. and headed back to her apartment.  
  
She went and got her mail and discovered a huge package. It was from Nick. She carried it upstairs. She opened it. There was a picture frame. It had Nick in it and it was a note from Norah along with it:  
  
Lydia: Come home! You broke Nick's heart and if I have to come and get you, I will! Love, Norah.  
  
The big present was a laptop from Nick. She cried. It was so sweet!  
  
Lydia sat looking at her gifts and she decided she'd better take the test. She went into the bathroom. She waited. The plastic tube slowly turned blue - positive. Lydia cried.  
  
"Nick is never going to forgive me."  
  
She went and sat on the couch. She looked at Nick's beautiful brown eyes in the picture. She thought that he deserved to know so that they could make a proper decision. She sat, lost in her thoughts when her phone rang. She let it ring and answered before the machine.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lydia."  
  
"Nick, hi."  
  
"I called at a bad time."  
  
"No - I got your package."  
  
"It was Norah's idea."  
  
"The picture is really cute."  
  
"I miss you and if I could I would mail myself to you."  
  
Lydia cried.  
  
"Lyds, I love you. I can't live without you."  
  
She cried harder. She whispered into the receiver, "Nick, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
  
"Nick, I'm pregnant. I don't know how or why, but I thought we could make a decision."  
  
"Lydia, I don't know but -"  
  
"Nick, I want to have this baby, but only if you want me to."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Nick, I'm coming home. I have to see you so we can sort things out."  
  
Silence.  
  
She whispered into the phone. "I love you, Nick Stokes - I love you so much and I'll see you soon." 


	9. Back in the Swing of Things

Chapter Nine: Back in the Swing of Things  
  
Lydia got off the plane and entered a crowded Las Vegas airport. She let the crowd pass before she began her search.  
  
"Lydia!"  
  
She turned to see a smiling Nick. She melted into a big puddle.  
  
He walked over to her. "Hi, Beautiful."  
  
They kissed.  
  
Nick and Lydia picked up her luggage and exited the airport to head home. Nick and Lydia had decided they were going to live together until they worked things out.  
  
They pulled into Nick's driveway and unpacked the car.  
  
She remembered his house well; the organization, the color, and especially the smell. She missed Nick and his cologne and at college she wasn't able to find it at any store. She was happy - and her nose was too.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Nick asked as he searched his fridge.  
  
"No, I ate earlier," she explained. "But, umm, I don't recall I ate desert."  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't have much of a sweet tooth."  
  
She smiled. "You don't have a sweet tooth?"  
  
"Nope," he said proudly.  
  
"Oh, well I do. And mine is telling me to have some Nick Stokes pie."  
  
Nick smiled. He grabbed her waist and they moved into his bedroom. They lay there under his covers talking about one another.  
  
"Nick, what do you want honestly?"  
  
Nick stopped stroking Lydia's hair and she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Well, I think that I am ready to be a dad and -" Nick's paper went off.  
  
Lydia slouched.  
  
Nick crawled out of bed and searched in the pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
"It's Grissom. I'd better go."  
  
Lydia was disappointed. As Nick put his clothes on, Lydia spoke up. "Is this how it is always going to be? It is hard on me, but imagine the baby."  
  
"Lydia, I'm sorry. I don't want to go but I have to." He walked over to the bed and crouched down to her level. "Don't worry. I will quit my job to be a dad if I have to." He smiled and kissed her on the nose. He got up and started to walk away.  
  
Lydia grabbed his arm. "Didn't think you'd get off that easy, did you?" She gave him a nice, long kiss.  
  
"I better go. I love you, Lyds."  
  
"I love you, too," she said with a smile and snuggled into bed. 


	10. Pregnancy Blues

Chapter Ten: Pregnancy Blues  
  
Lydia had been back in Las Vegas a week. It was Thursday and Lydia stood on the scale in Nick's bathroom after her shower.  
  
"129. Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. After two months of pregnancy, I gained seven pounds."  
  
Nick opened the bathroom door. "You look fine to me."  
  
"I am going to get fat and ugly," she whined.  
  
."Don't worry, it's only for nine months. And look on the bright side, at least you haven't gotten morning sickness yet."  
  
"No, that's next month."  
  
Oh, sorry," Nick said sympathetically.  
  
Lydia put on her clothes. They still fit her, for now anyway.  
  
"What are you plans today?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I have that doctor's appointment at 10:45. Do you think you can make it?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Um, no. I'm sorry. Not this time, I have to be at the station," he replied.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll tell you how it went at dinner," she replied back, picking up the hair dryer. She dried her hair and entered the kitchen to find Nick sitting at the table enjoying a bowl of Life cereal and reading Parents magazine. She smiled.  
  
He looked up. "Hey, come listen to this."  
  
She walked over and sat on the chair to his left.  
  
Nick was reading an article about labor. "The average woman is in labor for ten hours," he read.  
  
"Lovely. More wonders of being pregnant," she muttered.  
  
He set the magazine down and looked at her. "Well, I think it's beautiful and, honestly, I can't wait until you get a little tummy." He smiled. "I better be going."  
  
"Love you," she said.  
  
He gave her a kiss goodbye and was out the door.  
  
Lydia sat at home until 10:30 then she got into the car and drove to the doctor's. She met her OB-GYN, who had delivered Lindsey. Catherine recommended her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Krystal."  
  
"Hi. I'm Lydia Bennett. It's nice to meet you."  
  
The doctor's appointment went well. Lydia liked Dr. Krystal. She was nice. She talked to Lydia and explained everything from morning sickness to labor and completed the conversation with recovery. She asked Lydia about Nick and she explained about his job. Dr. Krystal asked about Catherine after Lydia told the doctor about Catherine recommending her.  
  
"She's so nice," Dr. Krystal responded.  
  
"Yeah, she's a sweetie."  
  
Lydia left the doctor's office and was blinded by the beautiful Vegas sun. 


	11. Shopping

Chapter Eleven: Shopping  
  
After her appointment, Lydia decided to go shopping. She walked through the doors and headed for a long stroll. She walked eating an ice cream cone. Of course she just HAD to pass Victoria's Secret. This made her feel like a balloon. She just kept walking, though, trying not to compare herself to the showcase models.  
  
She walked into the furniture store. She walked among the couches and chairs. She stopped suddenly when she saw the absolute perfect item. It was a gorgeous bedroom set and it was on clearance. The set was very modern, perfect for Nick and Lydia's taste. The wood was soft in color and stained an oak color.  
  
Lydia stood there in awe until she was attacked by a salesperson. Lydia was in deep thought until she was interrupted.  
  
"Ma'am, would you like some help?"  
  
"No. Actually, I'll take it."  
  
The salesperson seemed pretty surprised, but didn't complain; he still got his commission.  
  
Lydia drove home with the delivery truck following her. 


	12. A Long Cold Stroll

Chapter Twelve: A Long Cold Stroll  
  
Lydia anxiously awaited Nick's arrival from Nick. She sat on the couch typing away on her laptop. When she heard the pleasant sound of Nick's squeaky brakes on his Tahoe - she always told him to get them checked, but did he? Of course not.  
  
Nick opened the front door and walked in. Lydia sat up and tried to look as casual as possible.  
  
"Hey, honey," Lydia said with a smile.  
  
Nick was quiet as he opened his laptop up and began to work.  
  
"Nick," Lydia stood up and walked over to him. "Nick, what's wrong? Did you have a bad day?" Lydia looked over at the clock and noticed it was late: 9:15.  
  
Nick sat there typing, completely oblivious to Lydia.  
  
Lydia was sick of being ignored and sexily scooted on his lap. "Hi," she said with a smile.  
  
Nick looked her in the eyes.  
  
She kissed him. Lydia knew something was definitely wrong. "Nick, honey, please talk to me."  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry, I really want to get this sick-o."  
  
"Wall, can it wait?" She asked him with a smile and a kiss on the nose. "I have a surprise for you in the bedroom." Lydia said as she grabbed his waist.  
  
"I'm not in the mood. Can you just leave me alone?" He answered bitterly.  
  
Nick not in the mood? What was his problem?  
  
Lydia thought hard as Nick stirred in the chair.  
  
"Lydia, just - just go," Nick said angrily.  
  
"Fine." Lydia stood up and walked to the front door. She slid on her shows and opened the door, fighting back tears. She slammed the door to make a statement as she left.  
  
It was relatively cold outside, definitely not a Vegas night. Lydia walked down the driveway muttering to herself about how stupid she was and how she shouldn't have expected that Nick would care about her and their baby.  
  
Lydia walked down the street and around the track. She shivered and wished she had one of Nick's oversized sweatshirts. Lydia ended up walking for quite a long time; 3 miles to be exact. She decided she should go home. It probably wasn't too healthy for her baby.  
  
Lydia entered the house to find Nick sound asleep at the kitchen table. She squinted at the microwave clock, which revealed the time. 11:37. Lydia walked over and knelt down next to a snoring Nick. She kissed his head in hopes to wake him up. He didn't stir or even flinch,  
  
Lydia was thankful that he had decided to snooze in a swivel chair. She wheeled him into the bedroom and pushed him on the new, fluffy bed. Lydia took Nick's shows, pants, and shirt off, leaving him to sleep in his boxers.  
  
She grabbed her pillow and blankets and retreated to the couch for a nice, long nap.  
  
Lydia blinked a couple of times to reveal a panicked Nick standing over her.  
  
"Nick, what's wrong?" She asked with a yawn.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said embracing her. "I love you so much. I just - just can be in idiot sometimes." He pulled back and looked as her. "Do you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Lydia said sleepily. "What time is it?"  
  
"3:30ish. Sorry, I panicked when I went to snuggle with you and you weren't there," he smiled.  
  
Lydia laid back on the couch and gently shut her eyes.  
  
"Will you come keep me company?" Nick asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Lydia half-smiled. She just wanted to sleep.  
  
Nick picked her up off the couch gently and carried her to the bedroom. 


	13. True Love

Chapter 13: True Love  
  
The next day Nick went to work and Lydia went to the local Wal-Mart just to wonder.  
  
She returned after two-and-a-half hours of looking - and no buying - to find Nick's car in the driveway. She opened the front door to reveal rose petals on the floor. Lydia smiled and followed the soft pink petals to the bathroom door. She opened the door to find three candles lit and a bag. She opened the bag to find a cute little number from Victoria's secret and a note.  
  
"Put this on and wait for me. Love, Nick."  
  
Lydia slipped the lingerie on and heard a knock on the door. She didn't want to answer it. She courageously opened the door to reveal another rose petal trail to the bedroom.  
  
She self-consciously followed the trail and peeked in the door to see Nick lighting more candles. She walked into the room. Nick turned and saw her.  
  
"Hi, Lydia. You're early."  
  
"Sorry. It's beautiful, but what's the occasion?"  
  
"Come sit," he said, pointing to the rose petal-covered bed. Lydia obeyed and Nick disappeared. Nick came back and knelt down in front of Lydia. "I have a lot to say so people listen."  
  
Lydia smiled and Nick continued.  
  
"I have been thinking a lot lately about us. And -" He grabbed her hands. "- I never really knew what love was. That is, until I met you."  
  
Lydia's eyes began to water.  
  
"I love you more than I could even say or write but I truly believe that we have true love and that is why, Ms. Lydia Bennett . . . ." He smiled and reached in his pocket. "I want you to be my wife." He opened the black velvet box to expose a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Lydia was crying and choked out a 'yes' in between her tears.  
  
Nick slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
The ring was beautiful. It was platinum with a pear shaped diamond and marquis side stones.  
  
"You didn't have to get me a ring," Lydia said.  
  
"I wanted to," he answered with a smile.  
  
"It is beautiful and I love it," she replied.  
  
"Thank Lindsey. Catherine, and Sara said no side stones and Lindsey said 'yes.'"  
  
Lydia smiled.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," she said.  
  
"This is definitely true love. I am so glad I can share it with you," he smiled and they kissed among the bed full of roses. 


	14. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words

Chapter Fourteen: A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words  
  
The next couple of days were a blur of Nick and Lydia, Lydia and Nick. Nick eventually couldn't play hooky anymore and had to go to work. And of course Grissom made Nick work the day Lydia had her first sonogram. Lydia understood and she didn't want Nick to loose his job, especially because he loved it and was good at it.  
  
Lydia went to her doctor's appointment where she was covered in a thick blue jelly on her tummy. Lydia watched the nurse as she slowly moved a mouse-like instrument over Lydia's belly.  
  
"Watch the screen," the nurse said with a smile.  
  
Lydia obeyed and watched the TV-like screen. A picture appeared.  
  
"Say 'hello' to your baby, Mom," the nurse said.  
  
Lydia just smiled. She was speechless. What could she say? It was one of those moments in life that was one of the happiest and left one breathless.  
  
"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse broke the silence.  
  
"No, thank you," Lydia quickly responded. She wanted to know, but Nick wanted to be surprised. For a girl's name Lydia picked Abigail and for boy's Nick picked Jonathon.  
  
Nick and Lydia were excited about having a baby and couldn't wait. The only problem was telling their parents. Lydia was dreading it.  
  
The nurse brought up the baby's heart bear. Lydia smiled to herself as she listened to the repetitive beat. The nurse printed pictures out of the baby with its height and weight at two months. The nurse wiped the jelly off and sent Lydia away.  
  
As Lydia drove to the station she couldn't help but think about the tiny life inhabiting her body. She walked into the station attacked by many well wishers with the word "congratulations." Lydia smiled and thanked them. She walked down the hall to be greeted by an enthusiastic Lindsey and an unhappy Catherine.  
  
"Lydy!" Lindsey yelled.  
  
"Hi, Linds," Lydia smiled.  
  
"Let me see." Catherine walked over and looked at her left hand. "Nick has good taste." Catherine smiled.  
  
"Did he put rose petals on the floor and bed?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Lydia.  
  
"That was my idea!" Lindsey said proudly.  
  
Lydia laughed and turned around to see Nick accompanied by Greg and Warrick.  
  
"Lydia!" Greg yelled, running down the hall.  
  
"Hi, Greg," Lydia said.  
  
Nick and Warrick joined the group as Greg pat Lydia's belly.  
  
"Hi, sweets," Nick said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hi," she smiled.  
  
"How are we feeling?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Okay," Lydia responded, as she was still being pet by Greg.  
  
"Greg, I don't think she came to be felt up by you," Warrick said.  
  
Lydia laughed and Nick cracked a smile.  
  
"I was just saying 'hi' to it." An embarrassed Greg stood up.  
  
"You mean the baby," Nick said.  
  
"It is an 'it,'" Greg said.  
  
"The baby," Nick corrected.  
  
"It."  
  
"The baby."  
  
"It."  
  
"The baby."  
  
"Guys," Catherine interrupted.  
  
"The baby has ears, too," Lindsey said.  
  
They stopped arguing and Lydia reached in her purse and handed Nick the sonogram picture. Lydia smiled.  
  
Nick's face was priceless. He looked so proud.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," she responded.  
  
"Oh. By the way, Lydia," Greg said, "Your fiancée was much needed the last few days on this case and if-"  
  
Nick and Warrick cut him off. "Shut up, Greg."  
  
Lydia smiled. "Greg, you're just jealous Nick got some action last night and you didn't." Lydia turned and left an embarrassed Nick, shocked Warrick and surprised Greg behind.  
  
Lydia, Catherine, and Lindsey left the trio of guys and continued walking.  
  
"Lydy, can I hang out with you?" Lindsey whined.  
  
"Sure," Lydia smiled.  
  
Catherine thanked Lydia and left the two alone.  
  
"Want to go shopping?" Lydia asked. 


	15. The Princess Dress

Chapter Fifteen: The Princess Dress  
  
Lydia and Lindsey roamed around the mall for a bit. Lindsey seemed awfully determined as she dragged Lydia throughout the mall.  
  
"Lindsey, slow down!" Lydia yelled ahead to the small blonde.  
  
"Hang on, Lydy. Almost there!" Lindsey yelled behind her shoulder.  
  
"Where?" Lydia asked through the pushy crowd.  
  
"Stop!" Lindsey said raising her right hand.  
  
Lydia stopped.  
  
"We're here," Lindsey said excitedly.  
  
Lydia looked at the name of the store. David's Bridal.  
  
"Lindsey -"  
  
Lindsey cut her off. "Listen, Missy. You aren't leaving this store until you pick out a dress." She folded her tiny arms across her chest.  
  
-----  
  
Lydia and Lindsay had been in the store for two hours. Lydia had tried on sixteen different dresses. Lindsey was growing impatient. Lydia couldn't find "the dress." Lindsey walked back and forth among the mannequins and eventually knocked one over.  
  
"Lindsey!" An embarrassed Lydia hissed. She frantically ran over and picked up the mannequin.  
  
"Lydy, I'm sorry," Lindsey said with a scrunched-nose smile.  
  
Lydia couldn't help but smile. She made sure the mannequin looked half- decent.  
  
Lindsey gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a sign, Lydia! It is!"  
  
"Huh?" Lydia asked in confusion.  
  
"Go try THIS dress on. Now!" Lindsey ordered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
-----  
  
Lydia admired herself in the mirror. The dress, which was strapless, was a soft cream color. The dress top was elegant with small daises embroidered with small pearl-like beads as the centers and sequins as the petals. Lydia especially loved how it was not form fitting, especially under her circumstances.  
  
"Are you done?" Lindsey hollered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
Lydia opened the door not only to reveal Lindsey, but Catherine, Sara and Warrick.  
  
"Wow. What are you guys going here?" Lydia asked.  
  
"You really think we didn't set with whole thing up?" Sara asked.  
  
"Guys," Lydia said embarrassed.  
  
"You look like a princess!" Lindsey said enthusiastically.  
  
"Do you feel like a bride-to-be?" Catherine asked with a big grin.  
  
"I'm in charge of lingerie for the wedding night," Sara said with a smirk.  
  
"Nick'll like that," Warrick added.  
  
Lydia couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Lydia the princess," Lindsey chanted. They all laughed.  
  
Lydia DID feel like a princess. She was marrying her prince charming, or so we thought. 


	16. Wedding Bells Are Ringing and Breaking

Chapter Sixteen: Wedding Bells Are Ringing and Breaking  
  
Lydia and Nick sat driving through Nevada. Lydia was very bored as she glanced over at Nick who was head banging to some Godsmack song. Lydia burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Nick asked.  
  
"You make me laugh," Lydia said with a smile. "I love you," she said reaching for his hand.  
  
"I love you, too," he said with a smile and a slight squeeze of her hand.  
  
"Can I change the CD?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lydia slid a CD in the player.  
  
:"What are we listening to?" He asked.  
  
"Give me half a second," she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She pressed the seek button until she reached her destination: song number 4. She smiled as the simplicity of the piano tune permeated her ears. "When I hear this song, it makes me think of you and us," she said as she looked to his face for his reaction.  
  
"I agree," he said and kissed her hand.  
  
She smiled as the lyrics rushed through her head.  
  
"I don't want to sleep. I just want to keep on lovin' you," Nick sang along although he was a bit off-key.  
  
Lydia smiled at Nick and let out a content sigh and looked back out the window.  
  
Lydia's parents and Mia were shocked when she introduced them to Nick late on Friday night. Nick and Lydia decided that it would be best to tell Lydia's family their news on Sunday when their was to be a brunch at her parent's to continue the festivities of the weekend, or in other words, continue to celebrate Mia. Lydia was excited. She planned on just announcing their engagement, and to avoid more shocking Lydia's parents more by telling them they were to be grandparents. It would be too much news for one visit.  
  
Mia's ceremony was very beautiful. Lydia wore a light purple dress. Her hair was up and curled everywhere. The make-up was caked on heavy, but Lydia still managed to put on a happy face for the reception.  
  
The reception was fun and Lydia thanked God that she had Nick there to share her jokes with, remind her not to drink the champagne, and above all, she was able to dance with him.  
  
Lydia got a good laugh when Nick attempted to do the Electric Slide.  
  
"You're from Texas, right Nick?" She asked him with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah," he said as they walked to the table.  
  
"What did they teach you about the Electric Slide?"  
  
"Obviously nothing" was his response.  
  
No sooner had they sit down and taken a sip of water did Lydia drag Nick back on the dance floor. This time, though, for a good cause. Their song was on.  
  
As Nick and Lydia were slowdancing, Nick couldn't help but notice how Mia- how Mrs. Jimmy Meyers-was giving Lydia a dirty glance.  
  
"Hey, honey," Nick whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Lydia said as she lifted her head off Nick's chest.  
  
"Look at your sister," Nick said initiating to his left.  
  
Lydia looked over and saw Mia, who looked like she was having a bad time. She kept focusing on Nick. Lydia knew Mia was back to her old schemes and to make matters worse, on her wedding day, no less.  
  
"She's jealous," Lydia finally responded.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh?" Nick looked really confused.  
  
"Look at her husband and then yourself."  
  
"I need a mirror," he joked.  
  
She smiled and finally said, "her husband is short, bald, and fat." She tired not to be too loud and not to die laughing. "And you, Mr. Stokes, are . . ." she touched his face, " . . . tall, dark, and handsome. A real cutie pie."  
  
He smiled and Lydia melted.  
  
"Let's make her really jealous," Nick said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He touched her face gently and then kissed her, Nick and Lydia laughed and fled the reception.  
  
The next morning, Lydia and Nick arrived at the brunch.  
  
"You're late Lydia," Mia said smugly as they waked through the door.  
  
"Nice to see you too, my dear sister," Lydia responded.  
  
Nick and Lydia walked to the kitchen to find her parents.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," Lydia's mom, Carol, said.  
  
"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Lydia said.  
  
Lydia's dad, Thomas, looked at her, shook his head, and left the kitchen.  
  
"What's his problem?" Lydia asked.  
  
Mia stormed into the kitchen and started screaming and yelling. "His problem? His problem? Oh, Lydia, you poor dear!"  
  
"Don't start with me, Mia," Lydia snapped.  
  
"He's mad at you along with Mom and me."  
  
"Wow, no surprise there. What did I do this time?" Lydia said and looked at Nick, who was watching the sister's feud.  
  
"Well, you show up late to my brunch, ruin my wedding-"  
  
"Sob, sob. I'm so sorry Mia! I know what this is really about. Oh, by the way, I didn't ruin your first six weddings, so I guess seventh is the charm."  
  
"Lydia Marie."  
  
"Don't start mother."  
  
"Is this anyway to behave in front of your friend?" Mia started.  
  
"Oh, gee. Wow, you must really underestimate me. Nick isn't just my 'friend,'" she paused and looked at Nick, who was very embarrassed by her behavior.  
  
"Really, Lydia? What is he?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't really have guessed it but you know how you kind of stole Jimmy Meyers? Speaking of which, where is your husband, Mia? Did he split like all you other hubbies?"  
  
"Lydia, don't go there."  
  
"Well, guess what Mom, Dad, Mia, Nick and I are engaged. We're getting married June 26th." Lydia smiled and Nick walked over and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Oh my God! You're such a slut, Lydia."  
  
Nick had just about enough of Lydia being insulted, so he jumped to her defense. "Oh, Mia, by the way, you're going to be an aunt. Lydia's pregnant."  
  
"Jesus, Lydia. You always have to be the center of attention."  
  
"Oh, well, if I remember correctly, you were the center of attention when we were growing up. Dance recitals, music concerts, you name it."  
  
"Whatever," Mia said bitterly.  
  
Lydia looked at her parents who were shocked by Lydia's news.  
  
"Well, the wedding's June 26th. I hope you'll be there." Lydia looked at a really pissed off Mia.  
  
Mia broke the silence. "More spotlight for the slut."  
  
"Well, I didn't have seven husbands, you freaking whore."  
  
Nick joined in. "All right, Lydia, let's go." He dragged Lydia out of the house.  
  
The ride home was quiet for the first hour, but Nick broke the silence. "You know, Lydia, I love you a lot, but you can be really embarrassing sometimes." He looked over to see a weeping Lydia. "I'm sorry, honey."  
  
"No, Nick, I'm sorry. I hate my family."  
  
"Let's change the subject," he said noticing how upset she was getting. He placed his hand on her knee. "Look on the bright side, we can plan our wedding parent-free." He smiled.  
  
She let out a slight laugh and looked at Nick. "I love you, Nick, corny and all."  
  
"And I love you, Lydia, the number one loud mouth and embarrassment."  
  
They laughed and drove home. 


	17. Chapel Struggles

Chapter Seventeen: Chapel Struggles  
  
Nick and Lydia worked really hard to make plans for their wedding.  
  
Nick managed to tell his mother, father, and siblings. Nick's mom and sisters flipped out which resulted in Lydia moving into Norah's apartment, although she didn't really "live" as the apartment. Lydia and Nick made sure no one found out about their late night rendezvous. Thank God. She already had one mother and father hating her; she didn't need another pair.  
  
Finally, after the much aspiration and waiting, the big day was only one night away. Lydia sat in Nick's living room working on that last minute pain-in-the-ass writing assignment. She was awaiting Nick's arrival home so he could save her from the wrath of Greg, Sara, and Warrick, who were just making Lydia jittery about the next day.  
  
Greg was trying to impress Warrick by trying to shove as many baby carrots in his nose and mouth as possible. Sara was making last minute adjustments on Lindsey's flower girl dress.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lydia got up out of her chair, muttering about how she didn't have the time or the energy to answer the door. She opened it to reveal a short, skinny, brunette. She looked around behind Lydia.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, you can. I'm looking for Nick," she said this and her brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"He's not home."  
  
"He's supposed to be here. He promised to take me out tonight. Some way to treat your girlfriend."  
  
Lydia stood there in disbelief. She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Warrick walked over and watched as Lydia slowly collapsed to the floor. "Guys!" He yelled.  
  
Lydia pushed Sara, Warrick, and Greg away from her, stood up and ran into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet as people banged and yelled through the door. She paced back and forth, her heart beating faster and faster. She sat down on the fuzzy pink bathmat and cried.  
  
She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke she heard the hum of power tools on the door. It fell with a thud and exposed rejoicing Greg, sawdust covered Warrick, frowning Sara, worried Catherine, bawling Lindsey, and Lydia's least favorite person at the moment, Nick.  
  
"Thank God," Catherine said, rushing over and hugging her.  
  
Lydia stood up and walked past the crowd and stopped in front of Nick.  
  
"Lydia," he started to speak.  
  
She didn't give him a chance to finish speaking before she smacked him dead across the face, leaving a huge red mark on his cheek.  
  
"How could you do this to me? And our baby?" Lydia said now bawling.  
  
Catherine and Sara rushed Lydia to the spare bedroom-or the soon-to-be nursery.  
  
"Honey, you need to calm down," Catherine said.  
  
"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but your mom, dad, and sister are here."  
  
Lydia sat there hating Nick more with every breath she took. She stormed out of the room and walked past Warrick and Greg. Through the living room in which held Mia, her parents, Lindsey, and the girl from the front door.  
  
"Lydy," Lindsey yelled and hugged her.  
  
"Not now," she snapped and brushed her off. Lydia walked in the kitchen and reached her destination: the cupboard. She opened it and grabbed Nick's spare gun. "Goodbye cruel world," she said and released the safety lock.  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
"Try and stop me," Lydia said hysterically.  
  
"Lydia, will you let me explain?"  
  
"No, Nick, no. What do you think? I would find this amusing? I'm not some fucking Jane Eyre."  
  
"Lydia, she's a hooker."  
  
Lydia stood there and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I called her when you left. I tried to kill myself. I was miserable. She saved me." He swallowed hard. "I didn't have the guts to call you."  
  
Lydia dropped the gun on the floor crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Nick said, embracing her.  
  
A couple of hours later, Lydia, now exhausted, was tucked into bed by Nick. "See you tomorrow at the altar."  
  
"I'll be there. I promise."  
  
-----  
  
Lydia was ready and looked gorgeous as she stood in the bridal room. Finally, it was time for her to make the walk and become Mrs. Nicholas Stokes. She walked out of the room behind an overactive Lindsey. She took a deep breath and grabbed her dad's arm. "I love you, daddy," she said with hints of tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too. Let's go," he said.  
  
She took a breath and step-by-step, made her way to the altar. People, so many people, stood and smiled at her. She made her way to the altar and to Nick. Her father gave Nick her hand. It was the moment every little girl dreams about in their wedding: the vows and the exchange of rings.  
  
Nick said his vows to Lydia and slid the silver band on her finger.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she gave Nick her vows and his ring.  
  
They kissed and walked back down the aisle, now as husband and wife.  
  
-----  
  
Nick and Lydia lay cuddled up in the hotel bed talking about the day. It was 3:27 and Lydia, though exhausted, couldn't sleep.  
  
"Do you remember out first date?" Nick asked as he rubbed her bare shoulder.  
  
"The one where I kissed you at the restaurant?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"It was one of the best kisses in my life."  
  
"Really? I felt like such a fool."  
  
"All of your kisses have been the best but that one tops the chart."  
  
Lydia smiled and rolled over to face Nick. She touched his hair and kissed him.  
  
"There's another good one," he commented with a smile.  
  
Lydia yawned.  
  
"You need to rest," Nick said very motherly.  
  
"How can I-" She stopped talking and gasped. "Nick, Nick."  
  
"What honey? What's wrong?"  
  
"Give me your hand." Lydia took Nick's hand and lifted the sheets off her to reveal a bare tummy that was slowly but surely becoming round.  
  
"What is it?" Nick asked.  
  
"It's the baby, the baby's moving, Nick!" Lydia smiled and Nick beamed.  
  
He kissed her and eventually se fell asleep. 


	18. Til Death Do Us Part

Chapter Eighteen: 'Til Death Do Us Part  
  
Lydia and Nick, now happily newly-weds, had been married for two whole months. Lydia now five months pregnant had started to eat everything in sight. She outgrew her clothes and refused to have sex with Nick.  
  
Nick, on the other hand, couldn't wait until Lydia popped the baby out, though he had to admit it was quite breathtaking when the baby kicked or had the hiccups.  
  
Lydia and Nick still received many wedding cards and gifts, but Lydia's parents' gift topped the chart. Her parents gave them a nursery set for their grandchild. The set was a soft oak color, complete with crib, dresser, changing table, and a white-lace bassinet.  
  
Lydia and Nick were so grateful and Lydia learned to love her parents more.  
  
As for Mia, she split from Jimmy and was on the market again. Lydia wasn't surprised.  
  
-----  
  
Lydia slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She pulled herself to realize the noise that flooded her ears. The phone was ringing. She sleepily reached over and answered it. "Hello?" Lydia said groggily.  
  
The caller on the other end was gasping for air and sobbing.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Lydia said loudly and frantically.  
  
"Lydia, is that you?"  
  
"Mia? Oh my God, what's wrong?"  
  
"Lydia, Dad- Dad-" She was stuttering.  
  
"Mia, what's going on? What happened to dad?"  
  
"Lydia, he-he died."  
  
Lydia's heart sank and she had trouble breathing. "Mia, I'm coming."  
  
"Lydia, you need to relax. You can't get all worked up."  
  
Lydia got out of bed and started pacing.  
  
"Lydia, calm down. Is Nick there?"  
  
"No, he's not," she gasped for air, now bawling.  
  
"Lydia, you need to call him, okay? Call me back," Mia said through tears.  
  
Lydia heard a dial tone. She dialed Nick's cell. It was 2:31 in the morning. She hated when he worked the 9 PM to 5 AM shift. "Nick, pick up." Lydia was hysterical, still pacing.  
  
"Hello?" He answered. "Hello?" He repeated. He must have heard Lydia crying. "Lydia-"  
  
"Nick, Mia called. My dad died," Lydia collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.  
  
-----  
  
Lydia sat in the stuffy funeral home on the floral printed couch. She stared blankly at her peaceful-looking father, lying in his casket.  
  
Lydia's mother was having a very hard time that night at the wake.  
  
Lydia shivered, getting chills that ran up and down her shine.  
  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Nick asked walking over to the couch and handing Lydia a drink of water.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly.  
  
He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started to cry.  
  
"Nick, I'm such a bad daughter."  
  
"Honey, it's okay. Shh. No you're not."  
  
"I told him that I hated him so many times, Nick."  
  
Nick was quiet and listened to Lydia cry. "Lydia, he knows how much you love him."  
  
"I hope you're right, Nick. I hope you're right."  
  
Nick had been trying to comfort Lydia the best that he could, but he didn't think he did a good enough job.  
  
Over the past three days, Lydia had stopped eating and she had barely slept.  
  
Nick knew he shouldn't, but he forced Lydia to weigh herself and she has lost six pounds. Nick was really scared for not only Lydia but also their baby's sake.  
  
Mia walked over to Nick and Lydia and sat next to Lydia. "Lydia, I thought I should tell you this," Mia said crying.  
  
-----  
  
Nick glanced over at Lydia who was sitting in the passenger side, looking out the window. Nick thought she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
Her long, blond hair was side-parted and placed gracefully in a bun on the top of her head. It revealed her face. Her eyes were red from crying and big, purple bans lay under them from lack of sleep, her cheeks were red and tear streaked. Her mouth was emotionless.  
  
Nick felt awful. He missed the old Lydia, the chatterbox and his wife. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Nick asked.  
  
Lydia didn't even take her eyes from the window. She sighed and turned slowly.  
  
"Sweetheart?" Nick asked again.  
  
Lydia's eyes glistened and her lips quivered. She began to cry.  
  
Nick felt horrible, but there was no way to comfort her when he was driving.  
  
Lydia managed to calm herself down and she finally spoke. "Nick, everything's changed. Everything I though I knew is, well, changed and not true."  
  
Her voice was shaky, but Nick understood her. He supposed love did that to you. "I'm so sorry, Lyds," Nick said, looking over at her.  
  
"Nick, you have done everything I asked you to. God, Nick, I'm so lucky to have you." She smiled, even though she was still crying.  
  
Nick smiled, thinking about last night when Lydia had asked him to paint her toenails because she couldn't reach her feet because of her large, round stomach. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "We're almost home, Lyds," he said.  
  
She responded with a gasp. "Thank you, God! I am holding water like the Titanic!"  
  
Nick smiled. His old Lydia was back. 


	19. Nesting

Nick decided Lydia was in a better state of mind and she was OK to leave home alone. Nick arrived home on his third day back to work to witness an unusual sight.  
  
He entered the house to hear some Shawnia Twain song balring. In his living room, it looked like a laundry mat has exploded as piles of clean clothes were mounted on the sofas and hi "man chair".  
  
Nick's eyebrows rose slowly with wonder as he walked passed a steaming iron and opened ironing board. He looked at the objects and shrugged.  
  
He still didn't know Lydia's whereabouts. He walked cautiously to the kitchen. He peeked over the counted with astonishment to see Lydia balanced on her bulging belly scrubbing the floor. He heard her humming along with the song. "Hey Honey" Nick said from behind as he ticked her love handle sides.  
  
"Jeez Nick" Lydia said with laugher and anxiety.  
  
"Sorry" Nick shrugged. "Whatcha doin'?" Nick said in his Texas drawl  
  
"Cleaning" Lydia said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"O well U need to catch some quick z's and head back to work to finish up this case its red hot." Nick said jesting. Nick was referring to the case if the murder of a fireman who perished in the line of duty mysteriously 


End file.
